


Singing Comes From the Soul

by rokyuu



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokyuu/pseuds/rokyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Steve catches Tony singing in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing Comes From the Soul

Tony grumbled as he climbed his way up the stairs to his room. Stupid Steve and his stupid need for him to take a stupid break and have a stupid shower. He was THIS close to finally making Iron Man invisible to the naked eye. Why did Steve make him quit!? He knew how important it was for him to finish this! Sure he hadn’t slept or bathed for a day or three, but he was busy! It wasn’t like the armor could do it itself, right?

Now that was an interesting thought. He’d have to look into that later. “JARVIS!” he called out as he walked into his suite, lazily closing the door behind him. “Make a note for me to look into self repairing and upgrading armor.”

“Very good, sir. Shall I draw you up a bath as well?” the snarky English voice replied. He should probably also look into why his AI was becoming more and more sassy. Probably Barton. It was always Barton.

“Watch your tone, mister.” He replied while stripping, making his way into the bathroom. “Anymore wise cracks like that will get you donated to a local high school.” Tony mock warned as he flipped the shower on, almost burning his hand off with the scorching hot water that shot out. He would seriously never get over the fact that Steve didn’t believe in normal hot showers. Maybe it was from being trapped in ice for nearly a century, or just because of the super solider serum making him more resistant to heat.

“My sincerest apologies, sir.” JARVIS drawled out as the water finally cooled down enough for him to jump inside the tub. He sighed in relief as the tension in his muscles washed away in the warm water.

“All is forgiven.” Tony laughed lightly. Only he could have such a crazy life. Having a snooty AI, being Iron Man, living with his fellow team members, and dating freaking Captain America. He wasn’t sure how it happened, but it did, and he wouldn’t trade any of it for the world. “Could use some tunes though. You know what I like.”

“Undeniably, sir.”

****

Steve sighed as another punching bag broke free of its chains and soared across the room. Luckily there was no sand to clean up anymore after Tony designed a more durable version. Unfortunately it still wasn’t strong enough to withstand a super soldier’s punches after enough time. He glanced up at the clock on the wall, noting it had been a good hour after telling Tony stop working to clean up and rest. Steve swore if he didn’t know Tony was a genius, he’d think he was a complete idiot for not taking his health seriously.

Figuring he spent enough time in the gym, he decided to head back up to their room. Tony should be done showering by now, and considering his shirt was now damp and clinging to his body, he really needed one too. Once up the stairs, he slowly opened the bedroom door, not wanting to wake his lover if the other man had already fallen asleep. And judging by the music that floated out from the opening, he’d say he was still awake.

Steve closed the door after entering and paused to make sure it was locked before hastily pulling off his clothes. He froze, shirt gone and pants half down, when a voice started screeching out the ending lyrics to _Back in Black_. He laughed as he finished removing his pants, boxers following quickly after, and moved toward the bathroom. The song changed while he walked. He recognized it instantly, _Iris_. It was one of his favorites, and also the song Tony felt described him and Steve.

He was about to pull the shower curtain open when Tony’s voice stopped him again. This time instead of the wild noise he witnessed earlier, it was gentle and smooth, flowing easily along with the song. Steve just stood there, listening to Tony singing, a small smile spread across his face. He finally slipped into the tub behind the smaller man as he drifted off with the end of the song, bringing his arms up to wrap around Tony’s chest and pull him back, flush against him.

“I already know who you are, Tony.” He murmured as he pressed his face into Tony’s dark watered down hair. “And I’ll tell you every second, of every day, that you’re perfect and I love you if I need to.” Tony hummed as he leaned back into Steve, lifting his hands to rest on the blond’s arms.

“I’d like that.” He said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I really can't write endings...


End file.
